swegnoskrubsfandomcom-20200214-history
100 Bible Verses - NO SKRUBS
Jizzy 3:16: For Dogg so loved tha ghetto dat he gave his one n' only Son, dat whoever believes up in his ass shall not perish but have eternal game. #'Jer 29:11: For I know tha plans I have fo' you,” declares tha LORD, “plans ta prosper you n' not ta harm you, plans ta hit you wit hope n' a gangbangin' future.' #'Rom 8:28: And we know dat up in all thangs Dogg works fo' tha phat of dem playas whoz ass ludd him, whoz ass done been called accordin ta his thugged-out lil' purpose.' #'Phil 4:13: I can do every last muthafuckin thang all up in his ass whoz ass gives me strength.' #'Gen 1:1: In tha beginnin Dogg pimped tha heavens n' tha earth.' #'Prov 3:5: Trust up in tha LORD wit all yo' ass n' lean not on yo' own understanding.' #'Prov 3:6: up in all yo' ways acknowledge him, n' da thug will make yo' paths straight.' #'Rom 12:2: Do not conform any longer ta tha pattern of dis ghetto yo, but be transformed by tha renewin of yo' mind. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Then yo big-ass booty is ghon be able ta test n' approve what tha fuck God’s will is��"his good, pleasin n' slick will.' #'Phil 4:6: Do not be anxious bout anythang yo, but up in every last muthafuckin thang, by prayer n' petition, wit propsgiving, present yo' requests ta Dogg.' #'Mack 28:19: Therefore go n' make disciplez of all nations, baptizin dem up in tha name of tha Father n' of tha Son n' of tha Holy Spirit, n' I aint talkin bout no muthafuckin Jack Daniels neither.' #'Eph 2:8: For it is by grace you done been saved, all up in faith��"and dis not from yourselves, it is tha gift of God��"' #'Gal 5:22: But tha fruit of tha Spirit is love, joy, peace, patience, kindness, goodness, faithfulness,' #'Rom 12:1: Therefore, I urge you, brothers, up in view of God’s mercy, ta offer yo' bodies as livin sacrifices, holy n' pleasin ta God��"this is yo' spiritual act of worship.' #'Jizzy 10:10: Da thief comes only ta loot n' bust a cap up in n' destroy; I have come dat they may have game, n' have it ta tha full.' #'Acts 18:10: For I be wit you, n' no one is goin ta battle n' harm you, cuz I have nuff playas up in dis hood.”' #'Acts 18:9: One night tha Lord was rappin ta Pizzle up in a vision: “Do not be afraid; keep on bustin lyrics, do not be silent.' #'Acts 18:11: So Pizzle stayed fo' a year n' a half, teachin dem tha word of Dogg.' #'Gal 2:20: I done been crucified wit Christ n' I no longer live yo, but Christ lives up in mah dirty ass. Da game Hoes know mah name up in tha body, I live by faith up in tha Son of God, whoz ass loved mah crazy ass n' gave his dirty ass fo' mah dirty ass.' #'1 Jizzy 1:9: If we confess our sins, he is faithful n' just n' will forgive our asses our sins n' purify our asses from all unrighteousness.' #'Rom 3:23: fo' all have sinned n' fall short of tha glory of God,' #'Jizzy 14:6: Jizzy answered, “I be tha way n' tha real deal n' tha game. No one comes ta tha Father except all up in mah dirty ass.' #'Mack 28:20: n' teachin dem ta obey every last muthafuckin thang I have commanded yo thugged-out ass fo' realz. And surely I be wit you always, ta tha straight-up end of tha age.”' #'Rom 5:8: But Dogg demonstrates his own ludd fo' our asses up in this: While we was still sinners, Christ took a dirt nap fo' us.' #'Phil 4:8: Finally, brothers, whatever is true, whatever is noble, whatever is right, whatever is pure, whatever is ghettofab, whatever be admirable��"if anythang is pimpin or praiseworthy��"think bout such thangs.' #'Phil 4:7: And tha peace of God, which transcendz all understanding, will guard yo' hearts n' yo' mindz up in Christ Jizzy.' #'Josh 1:9: Have I not commanded yo slick ass, biatch? Be phat n' courageous. Do not be terrified; do not be discouraged, fo' tha LORD yo' Dogg is ghon be wit you wherever you go.”' #'Isa 40:31: but dem playas whoz ass hope up in tha LORD will renew they strength. They will soar on wings like eagles; they will run n' not grow weary, they will strutt n' not be faint.' #'Eph 2:9: not by works, so dat no one can boast.' #'Rom 6:23: For tha wagez of sin is dirtnap yo, but tha gift of Dogg is eternal game up in Christ Jizzy our Lord.' #'Gal 5:23: gentlenizz n' self-control fo' realz. Against such thangs there is no law.' #'Isa 53:5: But da thug was pierced fo' our transgressions, da thug was crushed fo' our iniquities; tha punishment dat brought our asses peace was upon him, n' by his woundz we is healed.' #'1 Pet 3:15: But up in yo' hearts set apart Christ as Lord. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Always be prepared ta give a answer ta all dem fools dat asks you ta give tha reason fo' tha hope dat you have. But do dis wit gentlenizz n' respect,' #'2 Slim Tim 3:16: All Scripture is God-breathed n' is useful fo' teaching, rebuking, erectin n' hustlin up in righteousness,' #'Mack 6:33: But seek first his mackdaddydom n' his bangin righteousness, n' all these thangs is ghon be given ta you as well.' #'Heb 12:2: Let our asses fix our eyes on Jizzy, tha lyricist n' perfecter of our faith, whoz ass fo' tha joy set before his ass endured tha cross, scornin its shame, n' sat down all up in tha right hand of tha throne of Dogg.' #'1 Pet 5:7: Cast all yo' anxiety on his ass cuz his schmoooove ass cares fo' yo thugged-out ass.' #'Eph 2:10: For we is God’s workmanship, pimped up in Christ Jizzy ta do phat works, which Dogg prepared up in advizzle fo' our asses ta do.' #'1 Cor 10:13: No temptation has seized you except what tha fuck is common ta man. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch fo' realz. And Dogg is faithful; da thug aint gonna let you be tempted beyond what tha fuck you can bear. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. But when yo ass is tempted, da thug will also provide a way up so dat you can stand up under dat shit.' #'Mack 11:28: “Come ta me, all you whoz ass is weary n' burdened, n' I'ma hit you wit rest.' #'Heb 11:1: Now faith is bein shizzle of what tha fuck our crazy asses hope fo' n' certain of what tha fuck our phat asses do not see.' #'2 Cor 5:17: Therefore, if mah playas is up in Christ, he be a freshly smoked up creation; tha oldschool has gone, tha freshly smoked up has come biaatch!' #'Heb 13:5: Keep yo' lives free from tha ludd of scrilla n' be content wit what tha fuck you have, cuz Dogg has holla'd, “Never will I leave you; never will I forsake yo thugged-out ass.”' #'2 Cor 12:9: But da perved-out muthafucka holla'd ta me, “My fuckin grace is sufficient fo' you, fo' mah juice is made slick up in weakness.” Therefore I'ma boast all tha mo' gladly bout mah weaknesses, so dat Christ’s juice may rest on mah dirty ass.' #'Rom 10:9: That if you confess wit yo' grill, “Jizzy is Lord,” n' believe up in yo' ass dat Dogg raised his ass from tha dead, yo big-ass booty is ghon be saved.' #'Isa 41:10: So do not fear, fo' I be wit you; do not be dismayed, fo' I be yo' Dogg. I'ma strengthen you n' help you; I'ma uphold you wit mah righteous right hand.' #'Gen 1:26: Then Dogg holla'd, “Let our asses make playa up in our image, up in our likeness, n' let dem rule over tha fish of tha sea n' tha birdz of tha air, over tha livestock, over all tha earth, n' over all tha creatures dat move along tha ground.”' #'Mack 11:29: Take mah yoke upon you n' learn from me, fo' I be gentle n' humble up in ass, n' yo big-ass booty is ghon find rest fo' yo' souls.' #'Jizzy 16:33: “I have holla'd at you these thangs, so dat up in me you may have peace. In dis ghetto you gonna git shit. But take heart son! I have overcome tha ghetto. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass.”' #'Acts 1:8: But yo big-ass booty is ghon receive juice when tha Holy Spirit comes on you; n' yo big-ass booty is ghon be mah witnesses up in Jerusalem, n' up in all Judea n' Samaria, n' ta tha endz of tha earth.”' #'2 Slim Tim 1:7: For Dogg did not give our asses a spirit of timiditizzle yo, but a spirit of power, of ludd n' of self-discipline.' #'Isa 53:4: Surely tha pimpin' muthafucka took up our infirmitizzles n' carried our sorrows, yet we considered his ass stricken by God, smitten by him, n' afflicted.' #'2 Cor 5:21: Dogg made his ass whoz ass had no sin ta be sin fo' us, so dat up in his ass we might become tha righteousnizz of Dogg.' #'Rom 15:13: May tha Dogg of hope fill you wit all joy n' peace as you trust up in him, so dat you may overflow wit hope by tha juice of tha Holy Spirit, n' I aint talkin bout no muthafuckin Jack Daniels neither.' #'Jizzy 11:25: Jizzy holla'd ta her, “I be tha resurrection n' tha game yo. Dude whoz ass believes up in me will live, even though da ruffneck dies;' #'Heb 11:6: And without faith it is impossible ta please God, cuz mah playas whoz ass comes ta his ass must believe dat he exists n' dat he rewardz dem playas whoz ass earnestly seek his muthafuckin ass.' #'Jizzy 5:24: “I rap tha real deal, whoever hears mah word n' believes his ass whoz ass busted mah crazy ass has eternal game n' aint gonna be condemned; dat schmoooove muthafucka has crossed over from dirtnap ta game.' #'Jas 1:2: Consider it pure joy, mah brothers, whenever you grill trialz of nuff kinds,' #'Isa 53:6: We all, like sheep, have gone astray, each of our asses has turned ta his own way; n' tha LORD has laid on his ass tha iniquitizzle of our asses all.' #'Acts 2:38: Peter replied, “Repent n' be baptized, every last muthafuckin one of you, up in tha name of Jizzy Christ fo' tha forgivenizz of yo' sins fo' realz. And yo big-ass booty is ghon receive tha gift of tha Holy Spirit, n' I aint talkin bout no muthafuckin Jack Daniels neither.' #'Eph 3:20: Now ta his ass whoz ass be able ta do immeasurably mo' than all we ask or imagine, accordin ta his thugged-out lil' juice dat be at work within us,' #'Mack 11:30: For mah yoke is easy as fuck n' mah burden is light.”' #'Gen 1:27: So Dogg pimped playa up in his own image, up in tha image of Dogg his schmoooove ass pimped him; thug n' biatch his schmoooove ass pimped em.' #'Col 3:12: Therefore, as God’s chosen people, holy n' dearly loved, clothe yourselves wit compassion, kindness, humility, gentlenizz n' patience.' #'Heb 12:1: Therefore, since we is surrounded by such a pimped out cloud of witnesses, let our asses throw off every last muthafuckin thang dat hindaz n' tha sin dat so easily entangles, n' let our asses run wit perseverizzle tha race marked up fo' us.' #'Jas 5:16: Therefore confess yo' sins ta each other n' pray fo' each other so dat you may be healed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Da prayer of a righteous playa is bangin n' effective.' #'Acts 17:11: Now tha Bereans waz of mo' noble character than tha Thessalonians, fo' they received tha message wit pimped out eagernizz n' examined tha Scriptures every last muthafuckin dizzle ta peep if what tha fuck Pizzle holla'd was true.' #'Phil 4:19: And mah Dogg will hook up all yo' needz accordin ta his wild lil' freakadelic glorious riches up in Christ Jizzy.' #'Jizzy 1:1: In tha beginnin was tha Word, n' tha Word was wit God, n' tha Word was Dogg.' #'1 Cor 6:19: Do you not know dat yo' body be a temple of tha Holy Spirit, whoz ass is up in you, whom you have received from God, biatch? Yo ass aint yo' own;' #'1 Jizzy 3:16: This is how tha fuck we know what tha fuck ludd is: Jizzy Christ laid down his wild lil' freakadelic game fo' our asses fo' realz. And we ought ta lay down our lives fo' our brothers.' #'Ps 133:1: How tha fuck phat n' pleasant it is when brothers live together up in unitizzle hommie!' #'Jizzy 14:27: Peace I leave wit you; mah peace I give yo thugged-out ass. I do not give ta you as tha ghetto gives. Do not let yo' hearts be shitd n' do not be afraid.' #'Heb 4:12: For tha word of Dogg is livin n' active. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sharper than any double-edged sword, it penetrates even ta dividin ass n' spirit, joints n' marrow; it judges tha thoughts n' attitudez of tha ass.' #'Jizzy 15:13: Greater ludd has no one than this, dat he lay down his wild lil' freakadelic game fo' his wild lil' playas.' #'Mic 6:8: Dude has flossed you, O dude, what tha fuck is good. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I be fly as a gangbangin' falcon, soarin all up in tha sky dawwwwg! And what tha fuck do tha LORD require of yo slick ass, biatch? To act justly n' ta ludd mercy n' ta strutt humbly wit yo' Dogg.' #'Rom 10:17: Consequently, faith be reppin hearin tha message, n' tha message is heard all up in tha word of Christ.' #'Jizzy 1:12: Yet ta all whoz ass received him, ta dem playas whoz ass believed up in his name, he gave tha right ta become lil pimpz of God��"' #'Jas 1:12: Blessed is tha playa whoz ass perseveres under trial, cuz when dat schmoooove muthafucka has stood tha test, da thug will receive tha crown of game dat Dogg has promised ta dem playas whoz ass ludd his muthafuckin ass.' #'Jas 1:3: cuz you know dat tha testin of yo' faith pimps perseverance.' #'Rom 8:38: For I be convinced dat neither dirtnap nor game, neither angels nor demons, neither tha present nor tha future, nor any powers,' #'Rom 8:39: neither height nor depth, nor anythang else up in all creation, is ghon be able ta separate our asses from tha ludd of Dogg dat is up in Christ Jizzy our Lord.' #'Heb 10:25: Let our asses not give up meetin together, as some is up in tha g-thang of bustin yo, but let our asses encourage one another��"and all tha mo' as you peep tha Dizzle approaching.' #'2 Pet 1:4: Through these dat schmoooove muthafucka has given our asses his straight-up pimped out n' precious promises, so dat all up in dem you may participate up in tha divine nature n' escape tha corruption up in tha ghetto caused by evil desires.' #'Phil 1:6: bein Kool & Tha Gang of this, dat da thug whoz ass fuckin started a phat work up in yo big-ass booty is ghon carry it on ta completion until tha dizzle of Christ Jizzy.' #'Ps 133:3: It be as if tha dew of Hermon was fallin on Mount Zion. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. For there tha LORD bestows his blessing, even game forevermore.' #'Heb 4:16: Let our asses then approach tha throne of grace wit confidence, so dat we may receive mercy n' find grace ta help our asses up in our time of need.' #'Ps 37:4: Delight yo ass up in tha LORD n' da thug will hit you wit tha desirez of yo' ass.' #'Jizzy 3:17: For Dogg did not bust his Son tha fuck into tha ghetto ta condemn tha ghetto yo, but ta save tha ghetto all up in his muthafuckin ass.' #'Acts 4:12: Salvation is found up in no one else, fo' there is no other name under heaven given ta pimps by which we must be saved.”' #'Isa 26:3: Yo ass will keep up in slick peace his ass whose mind is steadfast, cuz tha pimpin' muthafucka trusts up in yo thugged-out ass.' #'1 Pet 2:24: Dude his dirty ass bore our sins up in his body on tha tree, so dat we might take a thugged-out dirtnap ta sins n' live fo' righteousness; by his woundz you done been healed.' #'Josh 1:8: Do not let dis Book of tha Law depart from yo' grill; meditate on it dizzle n' night, so dat you may be careful ta do every last muthafuckin thang freestyled up in dat shit. Then yo big-ass booty is ghon be prosperous n' successful.' #'Mack 28:18: Then Jizzy came ta dem n' holla'd, “All authoritizzle up in heaven n' on earth has been given ta mah dirty ass.' #'Col 3:23: Whatever you do, work at it wit all yo' ass, as hustlin fo' tha Lord, not fo' men,' #'Mack 22:37: Jizzy replied: ” ‘Ludd tha Lord yo' Dogg wit all yo' ass n' wit all yo' ass n' wit all yo' mind.’' #'Ps 133:2: It be like precious oil poured on tha head, hustlin down on tha beard, hustlin down on Aaron’s beard, down upon tha collar of his bangin robes.' #'Mack 5:16: In tha same way, let yo' light shine before men, dat they may peep yo' phat deedz n' praise yo' Father up in heaven.' #'Isa 55:8: “For mah thoughts is not yo' thoughts, neither is yo' ways mah ways,” declares tha LORD.' #'Heb 4:15: For our phat asses aint gots a high priest whoz ass is unable ta sympathize wit our weaknesses yo, but our crazy asses have one whoz ass has been tempted up in every last muthafuckin way, just as we are��"yet was without sin.' #'Jizzy 13:35: By dis all pimps will know dat yo ass is mah disciples, if you ludd one another.”'